


A Sister's Temptation

by vecnawrites



Series: Nun AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Knight!Jaune, Nun!Pyrrha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Knight Jaune Arc is in desperate need of solace, so goes to the local church for confession. Sister Pyrrha of the Sisters of Beacon has always felt for the blonde knight, can she resist temptation?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Nun AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985293
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	A Sister's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Art Pieces were commissioned from the wonderful Owl_pie! Thanks so much!  
> https://twitter.com/owl_pie

Knight Jaune Arc made his way into the church, heart heavy with worry and anxiety. Even though all of his training made him one of the most skilled knights in the village of Ansel, he still worried about the Grimm. They never made things easy. Fortunately there had been no losses in several weeks.

But the last...had been saddening. An elderly woman, one in her seventies. While everyone said he should feel no guilt, having been helping the neighboring town when the attack happened, he still felt like it was his fault for not being there, like he could have done something…

That’s why he was going to the church. He knew confessing and getting advice from the priest or the sisters would help. It always did.

  
  


Inside the church, Sister Pyrrha Nikos’ eyes brightened as she saw her favorite blonde enter the church. She had always held a flame for him since they had been children, but unfortunately, never had the courage to confess before she had been asked to join the sisterhood. But the feelings remained, and indeed, only became even stronger as the years passed and he grew into the strong knight she knew he could be.

Oh, she knew it was wrong to lust, so wrong, and pleaded to God for forgiveness nightly as she committed the sin of masturbation, her fingers running through her folds as she instead imagined her strong knight’s fingers, tongue and even  _ cock _ exploring her sacred garden, spreading her slick wetness around, moaning into a pillow as she brought herself to shameful completion, imagining herself wrapped in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

“Careful, sister,” she heard a voice distantly chastise her, and turned to see Sisters Sustrai and Politan looking at her in amusement. “Get any thirstier and we’ll have to pour holy water on you.” Pyrrha flushed, but knew that the two wouldn’t inform Mother Superior Goodwitch and get her into trouble. After all, both Emerald and Neo had been taken in from the streets, both having been stealing and selling their own bodies in order to survive. “But it looks like your man wants to confess...you’d better hurry, otherwise Schnee or Rose will get him!”

Leaving her giggling sisters behind (curse their traitorous mindsets), Pyrrha hurried up, concern filling her breast as she saw the tired, almost  _ haunted _ look on the face of the man she loved. But she smiled sweetly at him, hoping to ease his heart a bit. “Hello, Knight Arc,” her heart twisted in bitter sourness at being forced to address the one she loved in such a manner, but there were too many people around.

  
  


Despite the heaviness of his heart, Jaune couldn’t help but smile as Sister Nikos, one of his oldest friends, come up to him, although he would admit it  _ did _ sting to hear his formal title come out of her mouth. “Hello, Sister Nikos...is Father Ozpin or Mother Superior Goodwitch in?” his heart sank as she shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry, but they’re on pilgrimage to the neighboring towns, performing weddings and last rites...perhaps there is something I can help you with?” Pyrrha asked, hoping that her love would allow her to sooth his worries.

“I...I wished to confess to one of them, but I don’t wish to bother you with my troubles…” Jaune began, only to blink several times as Pyrrha grabbed his right hand in both of hers, looking at him intensely, her emerald eyes staring into his cerulean.

“There’s no need for that line of thought, Knight Arc! Please, follow me. I will gladly take your confession and ease your burdens.” Pyrrha began to gently lead her oldest friend along the path to the confessional, trying desperately to ignore the rapid fluttering in her breast.

  
  


Jaune himself, was fighting the heat that wanted to rise within his cheeks. He knew that it was wrong to lust, especially after a  _ sister _ of all things, but he couldn’t help himself. He had known most of these sisters since they were all small children, but Pyrrha...Pyrrha was special. She was his first real crush, and he had hoped to court her...but she and most of his and her female friends in their age group had been chosen to join the “Sisters Of Beacon”.

Unbidden, his eyes drifted down, pants tightening as the nun’s robe Pyrrha wore was rather... _ flattering _ , to say the least, clinging tightly to her full backside, the round swells of her rear jiggling lightly as she walked.

His pants began to strain as he watched, making him tear his eyes away in a panic, his blue eyes darting back and forth, praying that no one caught that. He could  _ not _ be seen lusting after a sister! He groaned mentally. That was  _ another _ sin to confess, and to the woman he was showing lust to, to boot!

  
  


Coming up to the confessional booth, Pyrrha turned and smiled sweetly at Jaune. “Here we are, Knight Arc. Please enter.” she tilted her head as she saw the flush on his face, wondering what that was from, before entering and closing the door behind her.

The small stall surrounded her, the must of pine and incense filling her nose, the only two fixtures a small latticed ‘window’ (more for aesthetic than anything) and a circular hole to allow the confessor and the priest or sister to communicate easier. Hearing the shuffling and muffled clanks of Jaune’s armor as he sat down, Pyrrha placed her hand on her breast and tried to calm her rapidly pounding heart. “Speak, and tell me of your sorrows.” she said, placing her hand on the wall and imagining what the man she loved looked like on the other side, his downcast eyes, his pinched brow, the twitching muscle next to his mouth. Her heart ached at the thought.

  
  


Jaune swallowed, lacing his hands together as he imagined Pyrrha sitting down on the bench, looking so much more beautiful than any nun should, the robe she wore tight around her body, stretching around her bust and her bottom, those full lips...he shook his head forcefully to get those images out of his head, but to his dismay, he was fully hard, his erect shaft pressing against the inside of his pants, tenting them outwards. He would have to stay in here until it softened.

Hearing Pyrrha’s words, he jerked in place, fumbling through his thoughts. “I...forgive me, Sister, for I have sinned.” he began with the traditional confessional greeting. And  _ god _ , had he just sinned not moments ago. But he would start with the problem he had initially come for help with: dealing with the guilt.

“I...I feel guilt over the last Grimm attack. I know people say I shouldn’t-” he heard a soft sigh from next to him.  _ “And they are right...you shouldn’t.” _

  
  


Pyrrha placed her hand on the wall again, desperately wishing that it was her love’s face, but she would make do with her words for now. “Miss Calavera lived a very long, very happy life. It is true what happened was tragic, but I was there to give her last rites. She told me that she had lived a very long life, and wasn’t afraid. She was happy that it was  _ her _ , rather than one of the children, and that she would get to see her own family once more. Please, June, do not feel guilt over not being here...Maria wouldn’t want you to.” Pyrrha desperately wished to reach out and hold Jaune's hand, but the blasted wood prevented her.

  
  


Jaune sighed softly, feeling his spirit lift as he heard of Maria Calavera's final words. His lips tweaked upwards. "T-thank you, Sister Nikos...I...I guess that's all I needed to truly hear."

But that relief was ruined by the second part of the confession he would have to make...that he had lusted after her. He hoped that she wouldn't think him a filthy deviant and never want to speak to him again.

  
  


Pyrrha smiled, happy that she had eased her loved one's heart. "I'm so glad I was able to help you...is there anything else you need to confess?"

  
  


Jaune grit his teeth. This was it. "I am dealing with problems concerning... _ lust _ ." he hated the fact that he practically  _ growled _ the last word, but  _ god, _ his cock ached! "Particularly when I am desiring someone I truly shouldn't."

  
  


Pyrrha gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth. Jaune was listing after someone? Who? The shock retreated to reveal a nasty pang of pain and the burn of jealousy, but she tempered it and forced it down. Jaune needed her. "When did you first notice these feelings?" her voice was soft, as though making sure she didn't scare a frightened animal. Her tone also served to cover her own feelings.

_ "I...I think these feelings have always been there...but I only noticed them very recently...and only acknowledged them today." _

  
  


Jaune squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. This was it. "I have been lusting after  _ you _ , Pyrrha." there. He said it.

  
  


Pyrrha's eyes were wide, her mouth open in a silent 'o'...her thighs rubbing together from the sudden influx of heat between her thighs from this knowledge. She roughly swallowed. This might be the chance to actually get what she fantasized about...

Before she could speak, Jaune continued, his voice becoming more panicked.  _ "I know it's wrong, so wrong, you're a Sister, and I shouldn't dare-" _

"Jaune." Pyrrha spoke firmly, knowing that she had to take control of the situation, before it got  _ too _ out of hand.

  
  


The knight cringed at the firm tone, but stopped speaking, knowing she deserved to say her piece.  _ "You are correct, this lust is a problem…" _ he winced more,  _ "So we are going to take steps to mitigate it." _ he blinked. What did Pyrrha mean?

  
  


Taking a deep breath as she rubbed her core through her thick robe and panties, Pyrrha licked her lips and said, "I want you to open your pants, and show me the effects the lust I have stirred within you caused."

  
  


Jaune's eyes bulged as he heard Pyrrha's words. "B-but Sis-sister!" he stuttered. He shivered as he heard a firm noise.

_ "I have caused lust within you and forced you to sin, Jaune. It is therefore my duty to fix it. Open your pants." _

Swallowing, Jaune rose to his feet and turned, unbuckling his belt and loosening his trousers. Lowering them a bit, his erect shaft sprung out, and despite himself and the situation, he groaned in relief. His cock was angry, his balls heavy and hanging beneath.

_ "I heard that, Jaune! It's getting worse, place yourself through the hole so I can help cleanse you of your pent up lust!" _

Jaune swallowed, and taking a deep breath, moved towards the hole and slowly slipped his cock through it.

  
  


Pyrrha watched with bated breath as Jaune’s shaft entered her side of the confessional, her heart pounding hard and her breathing getting fast and shallow as it moved further and further in, the thick pillar of flesh arching slightly upwards, the veins prominent, the head an angry dark red. It was bigger than she had imagined in her head, and she slipped off of the bench, kneeling before it, her nose twitching as she smelled his powerful, enticing scent, a rich musk that filled the small area. Placing her left hand on the wall next to the hole, Pyrrha gently reached out and grasped the thick flesh.

Both gasped in unison.

  
  


Jaune fought not to buck his hips against the wall and alert anyone outside, biting her lip and grunting as Sister-as  _ Pyrrha’s _ ever-so-soft hand cupped his erection, her slim fingers curling around his swollen flesh, his fingers rolling and curling against his palms, making fists against the thin wood. “Sister, please forgive me…” he gasped, eyes rolling back in his head.

  
  


Pyrrha, on the other hand, could feel herself soaking her undergarments as she gently held the hot, almost  _ burning _ , flesh in her palm. She felt a rapid beat against her hand, his  _ heartbeat _ , she realized, slowly beginning to stroke it. A soft, but throaty groan met her, making her smile.

“Don’t worry, young knight...you just need to trust me...I’ll get all of that pent up lust out of you, I promise.” Pyrrha smiled softly, her cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. She began to stroke gently in earnest, watching in amazement as clear fluid began to bead at the tip and weep, her palm catching it and making the glide of her hand smoother.

She knew what it was. Precum, Jaune was aroused by her actions and responding. How did she know this? The resident reformed thieves/prostitutes, of course. They had given her far more information than she had ever wanted to know, but in this moment, she found herself grateful for the knowledge.

She stroked him further, with more energy, her own breathing and the heat between her thighs growing as Jaune’s moans grew louder and longer in intensity.  _ “Pyrrha...oh, God,  _ **_Pyrrha_ ** _ …” _ she squirmed as Jaune’s voice, the voice of the man she loved, said her name with such  _ passion _ .

“That’s it, Jaune…” she gently encouraged as she rubbed his flesh, “Let it all out...cleanse yourself of your lust.” she murmured.  _ ‘Not for me, though,  _ **_never_ ** _ for me…’ _ she  _ never _ wanted Jaune to stop desiring her, even if she was a Sister. Recalling more of Emerald and Neo’s talks, she knew that Jaune would cum, and it would be messy, especially depending on how long it had been since he had ‘gotten off’, and it would have to go somewhere.

Blushing brightly, Pyrrha took her free hand off of the wall and reached to her waist, brining her top up slowly, exposing the smooth expanse of her belly and with a forceful tug, her large breasts, her nipples already stiff as she bared her upper half to the small room. She liked to imagine Jaune could see them, his eyes looking at her body in lust and awe.

As she placed her hand back on the wood, she continued to stoke Jaune, she recalled one final tidbit of ‘advice’ from Emerald and Neo: that men  _ loved _ it when lips and tongue were involved, but that it usually tasted horrible. She looked down, nervously licking her lips, before leaning her head down…

  
  


Jaune rested his forehead against the confessional wall, taking deep breaths to keep himself from breaking too early. On some level, even though he knew that this was only meant to be of help for his lust, he couldn’t keep himself from trying to impress Pyrrha with his stamina, even though, like her, he had never done anything like this before.

He closed his eyes and imagined Pyrrha kneeling before him, gently holding his cock, looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes-his balls churned, wanting to release everything they had backed up within them, but he couldn’t do that. That would cover Pyrrha in his cum, and she would be ruined when the other sisters either recognized what it was on her, or got too inquisitive and asked-his eyes snapped open and nearly popped out of their sockets as something warm and  _ wet _ touched the head of his cock.

  
  


Pyrrha smiled as her tongue moved away from the head of his shaft.  _ 'That wasn't bad at all!' _ she realized. It didn't taste bitter, or any of the other unpleasant things that Emerald and Neo had described. In fact it was rather...sweet?

She licked his head again, getting that same taste, as well as that same intense gasp from Jaune. God, she squirmed in place, this was so sinful, but she couldn't stop!

She began to kiss and lick the leaking tip as she pumped the pale flesh, the moans and whimpers she received music to her ears.

  
  


Jaune wanted to hold out, he truly did, but this felt too good! He scrambled, he needed to at least  _ warn _ Pyrrha.  _ "Pyrrha, I'm...oh, God...cumming!" _ he gasped, his world going blank as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.  _ “A-AAHHH~!” _

  
  


Hearing Jaune's desperate warning, Pyrrha straightened and began to stroke Jaune's shaft fiercely, aiming the tip for her bare breasts.

She shivered as the flesh within her palm throbbed mightily, before spitting out stream after stream of hot, thick, sticky fluid onto the swells of her bosom. Even then, some hit her face, coating her cheeks and dripping down her chin as well.

Her core throbbed with want beneath her skirt, the air around her legs hot and humid, the perfume of her own desire becoming noticeable in her booth.  _ “Aahh…” _ she could hear Jaune’s relieved gasping through the thin wood, making her smile. “All sins are forgiven…” she murmured.

Finally as the spurts of fluid lessened and became mere trickles, Pyrrha leaned forwards again, gently licking away the excess, kissing the head as the shaft of flesh began to soften.

She smiled. "The first stage of treatment is complete." she said happily, carefully pulling down her top and shivering slightly as the 'cum' (as Emerald and Neo called it) smeared across her breasts. She then used her fingers to wipe her cheeks and chin off and after a moments thought, licked them clean, smiling at the fact that he  _ did _ taste sweet, far better than she envisioned.

  
  


Feeling his cock  _ finally _ softening, Jaune's mouth dropped, not only as he fully registered what just happened, but Pyrrha's words. "F-First stage?" he whispered, slowly pulling his cock back and tucking it into his pants.

  
  


Pyrrha smiled. "Of course! With lust as powerful as yours, you can't expect one treatment to cure it! From now on, whenever you feel lust, I want you to think of me, and at your soonest convenience, come and find me for another confession. I will happily do my duty as a Sister to help cleanse you of your sins."

  
  


Jaune and Pyrrha walked to the front of the Church in comfortable silence, Jaune taking furtive glances at his oldest friend, the girl he had come to love.

Smiling at her love as he stood at the door, Pyrrha waved lightly as he smiled at her before leaving through the door with a lighter heart.

Pyrrha smiled softly, glad that she had helped the man she loved...but for now she turned, feeling her soaking wet undergarments shift against her core. For now, she needed to go and help herself.

  
  


_ "Ahh!" _ Pyrrha moaned into her pillow as she lay naked, chest first onto it, her rear in the air as her fingers rubbed and delved into her wet, sticky core, her viscous essence coating her slim digits as she brought herself to the height of pleasure.  _ "Yes! Jaune, please! EEK!" _ Pyrrha trembled as she reached the crescendo of pleasure, her naked body going limp on her bed, hand still cupping her core.

As she relaxed, a wicked thought entered her mind. She was helping Jaune relieve his lust, shouldn't he be kind enough to do the same for her? It wouldn't do for a sister to fall to temptation, after all…

A sultry smile formed on her lips and her hand began to twitch against her core again. That was a wonderful idea...one she would bring up when Jaune came for his next 'treatment'... 


End file.
